


An M7 Alphabet - HP Style

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bothersome, Gen, Golden Trio, Personal Challenge, add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golden Trio have started a rebellion under Umbridge's nose...do we really think the boys can stay out of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Add

**Author's Note:**

> I started an alphabet challenge with the Avengers fandom, and I've been enjoying it so much that I decided to do one for the M7 boys as well! Thanks especially to the folks at Mag7WriMo for words, inspiration, and encouragement!

An unusual group of six boys sat towards the back of the room, half-hidden in the shadows, and listened to the other students talking. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley held court with an obviously unhappy Harry Potter next to them. It had been a surprise, seeing those three come into a place like the Hogs Head. 

“A trifle conspicuous,” sniffed fifth year Ezra Standish. “They would have been better served by going to a corner of the Three Broomsticks.”

Nathan Jackson, sixth year, kicked his foot with a grin. “Not everyone’s as sneaky as you.”

“As me?” Ezra mocked lightly. “I do not believe that _I_ was the one who came up with the way to sneak those dye-bombs into the professor’s lounge. Such an interesting quality for an eagle.”

“Enough.” Though soft-spoken, the word caused both boys to fall silent and look over to their leader. Seventh year Chris Larabee never moved. He kept his stormy eyes focused on the group of younger students across the room. They listened to the whole meeting, trying to get as much information as possible. 

JD Dunne, third year and the youngest of the six, tilted his head as he watched the others leave the building. “Do you think-?” he started.

Chris held up a hand and JD fell silent. The six waited and watched as the bartender traded nods with a heavily-veiled witch who followed the other students out. Chris turned to the others as soon as she was gone. “Well?”

“For three students who have been sneaking around Hogwarts for over four years, they are surprisingly inept,” Ezra commented. He wrinkled his nose. “I’m disappointed in the Weasley twins. _They_ should definitely know better.”

“Slytherins,” Seventh year Buck Wilmington muttered under his breath. Ezra frowned at him, and he held up a hand in a gesture of peace. “Not meaning to insult you there, Ez,” he soothed. “Just noting your tendency to focus on the sneaky part first.” He shrugged. “I think Chris meant _what_ they were up to, not _how_ they were up to it.”

“Gutsy,” Nathan remarked as he took a sip of butterbeer. “A little crazy maybe, but gutsy.” He shook his head and looked at Buck. “They’re infecting our Houses. That group might be mostly Gryffindors, but there was a fair share of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well.”

JD shrugged. “I think it’s kind of cool.”

“Little stupid,” Chris remarked, folding his arms on the table and leaning forward. He pinned JD with his gaze. “Ez is right. They’ve already exposed themselves and they haven’t even really started. They might be Gryffindors, but being brave doesn’t mean we have to be dumb about it.” He looked over to the last of the group who had yet to speak. “What are you thinking?”

Vin Tanner, Ezra’s fellow fifth year, leaned back in his chair, balancing it on the rear legs. “Doing the best they can with what they’ve got.” He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling for a minute before looking back down at the others. “Josiah’s talked about it all summer, wanting us to be prepared for what might happen. And you remember what Josiah said before putting us on the train?”

“About people expecting too much of him?” Buck asked, tilting his head towards the door.

“Yeah,” Vin agreed. “Seems to me people are expecting him to be some kind of hero, but making him stay a kid.”

“How so?” Nathan asked.

“Well, nobody’s bothering to tell him everything according to ‘Siah.” Vin rolled a shoulder. “They’ve been giving him the information piecemeal. If he’s as important as they say, they’ve been handling it wrong.”

“They don’t want to overwhelm the kid,” Buck protested, but Chris nodded as Ezra’s eyes narrowed in consideration.

“Not wanting to overwhelm him is different than leaving him vulnerable,” Chris remarked. 

“Indeed,” Ezra nodded. “If those stories were true…” he trailed off, his eyes going distant for a moment. “If the stories are true and Josiah is right, then he’s been holding up his end of the deal since first year. They should have given him more and better training by now. Other than Granger and Weasley, his only real training came from Lupin a couple of years ago. Why isn’t he getting specialized training?” He lifted an eyebrow. “For that matter, why aren’t Granger and Weasley? The three of them have been thick as thieves since their first year. Both of them are in equal danger – first because they are his friends and then she is Muggleborn and he is a so-called ‘blood-traitor’.” Ezra sneered at the last word, a mixed look of pain and contempt flashing over his face.

Chris gave him a steely-eyed glare even as he reached up and put his hand on the nape of Ezra’s neck. “Pucey and his bunch giving you trouble?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Those louts could not give me ‘trouble’ if you gave them a map and detailed instructions,” Ezra insisted, trying to pull away. Chris held steady and the two boys fought a silent staring contest. Ezra broke first, and the proud shoulders eventually slumped. “It’s nothing,” he said quietly, leaning into the touch instead of away. “Just their usual nonsense.”

“I think it’s time that snake and I had words again,” Chris growled even as his hand rubbed comforting circles on the back of Ezra’s neck.

“Chris, no!” Ezra insisted. “You can’t keep-“

“Like hell I can’t!” He gave Ezra a small shake for being obstinate.

Vin sat up. “Think we should focus on Potter first?”

Chris turned his glare on him even as Ezra looked grateful. Vin met the glare with a calm look of his own. “I’m not saying we don’t deal with Pucey,” he remarked, ignoring Ezra’s quiet groan. “Just saying we put things in order. Ezra can handle himself better than Potter.”

“Not to mention,” Nathan broke in, “we might want to get a message off to Josiah while we’re _away_ from school. You know the owls are being monitored.”

Buck leaned forward and looked at Chris. “For the record, I’ve known Pucey since we were kids.” His serious eyes took on a twinkle. “He’s terrified of cats.”

“Cats?” JD asked, eyes going wide in disbelief. “How can anybody be afraid of cats?”

“Probably because his mother was an Animagus,” Buck answered as his lips curled up. “She used to sneak around and pop up out of nowhere when he was misbehaving. She started when he was little, and his brain automatically associates cats with trouble.”

JD’s forehead wrinkled as he considered it. “People are weird.”

“Truer words, little brother, truer words,” Buck laughed.

“Back on topic?” Vin asked. “Potter?”

Chris sighed and let Ezra go. “You know Josiah would want us to try and keep him safe.” He eyed the others. “Nathan, get a message sent to Josiah. Keep it simple and not much detail. Who knows how far the ministry’s monitoring goes?” He sighed. “Buck, you and JD take care of getting the supplies we wanted.” He paused before rolling his eyes. “Try and be a little more obvious around town.” The two boys traded smiles and Chris rapped his knuckles on the table. “A little!”

“What will you three be doing?” Nathan asked.

Chris gave him a smirk. “We’re going to go talk to the Golden Trio about adding our names to that list of theirs.”


	2. B is for Bothersome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris, Ezra, and Vin - face to face with the Golden Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What on earth was I thinking?!?

“There,” Vin pointed down the street. “They’re coming out of Scrivenshaft’s.”

“Let’s go,” Chris replied as he stalked along. People moved out of the young man’s way, almost seeming to scatter from the stormy green glare.

He spotted Ezra shaking his head as the younger boy caught up with him. “Really,” Ezra muttered, “has no one ever heard of subtlety? Would it be such a bother to practice it?” Chris tossed him a tight grin even as the youngest Weasley brother spotted them coming. All three turned to look. Harry wore a confused frown while Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise and Ron went a little pale. Chris repressed a smirk as he came to a stop in front of them and inclined his head to a private lane alongside of the shop.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, shifting to put himself in front of his friends.

Chris gave a small nod of approval. “Four years of sneaking around the castle haven’t taught you any better than the Hog’s Head?”

“Huh?”

Ezra rolled his eyes. “Obviously none of you noticed our presence there,” he commented, patently restraining his sarcasm. “Could you have been more conspicuous?”

“Now look here,” Ron started blustering.

Vin moved up to Ezra’s right and stared down his fellow Gryffindor. “Ez’s right,” he spoke softly. “Everyone in there heard every word.”

“Well, I thought the Three Broomsticks would be worse,” Hermione argued. “It’s always so packed in there-“

“True,” Ezra interrupted, his emerald green eyes focusing on her. “Fewer people, if any, would have overheard you, let alone paid any attention. They expect large groups of students,” he explained as she made a questioning noise. “The Hog’s Head almost never gets students so everyone noticed.”

“Oh,” she replied softly, biting her lip.

Ezra gave her a small smile. “You’ve got a lot to learn, Miss Granger, when it comes to subterfuge.”

“So we were overheard,” Ron mouthed off, still staring at Ezra in suspicion. “What’s it to you lot?”

Chris focused on the red-head for a moment before turning to Harry. “You know who we are?”

“You’d be hard to miss,” Harry replied. “People talk about you six almost as much as they do the Weasley twins.” His eyes narrowed. “Except I think you scare them more than the twins do.”

“People shouldn’t be stupid,” Chris answered steadily. “Then they wouldn’t have any reason to be scared.”

Ron found his voice. “Did you really threaten to hex the entire Slytherin Quidditch team?”

Vin snickered as Ezra’s eyes danced in amusement. Chris gave them a half-hearted look of annoyance. “Speaking of stupid,” he muttered without answering. Ron gave a snort of agreement.

“Of course, there’s also the unique make up of your group,” Hermione pointed out. She seemed to have recovered from Ezra’s gentle verbal smack. “Six students from four different years would be odd enough, but you also have at least one student from every house. No one quite knows what to make of you.”

“Good.” Chris folded his arms over his chest as a wicked humor broke through his stormy gaze. “I want them off balance.” 

“You still haven’t told us what you want,” Harry pointed out.

“I would have thought that would be obvious, Mr. Potter,” Ezra raised an eyebrow.

“Going to blackmail us, are you?” Ron asked belligerently.

Now Chris stepped forward, putting himself between Ezra and the others. “You got a problem with one of mine, Weasley?”

“He’s a Slytherin,” Ron ground out around clenched teeth.

“And other than his House colors?” Chris demanded coldly. “He ever done anything to you or one of yours?”

“No,” came the reluctant admission.

“You ever seen or heard of him doing anything to anyone?” Chris continued.

“Only the bullies,” Hermione broke in. Her voice shook slightly and Chris glanced down at her.

He took a deep breath before stepping back while still keeping Ezra slightly behind him though off to one side. “I don’t mean to scare you, Hermione,” and his lips twitched slightly as she blinked in surprise, “but I’m not going to have one of mine tarred and feathered for something he hasn’t done.” She nodded at him and he looked back to Ron. “Not all Slytherins are Dark.”

Distrust flickered over Ron’s face, but Harry stepped up. “And not all Gryffindors are Light,” he pointed out, eyes focused on his friend. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance before nodding soberly.

Chris traded a look of curiosity with his friends as it became clear the Golden Trio had their own story there. He waited until Harry looked back at him. “None of us are planning any blackmail.”

“I know,” Harry sighed. “Tanner’s too straight-forward for it anyway, and I don’t think any of you would do that with JD around.”

“At least we understand each other there,” Chris nodded. 

“What do you want then?” Harry asked. 

“To join your group.”

Chris managed to repress a laugh at the gob smacked looks on the other three. Ezra shifted and Chris could feel him shaking from smothered amusement. Vin didn’t even bother. He started chuckling and had to lean on the building. Ezra’s laughter began to break free in response to Vin’s. It wasn’t long before both of them were chortling in sheer merriment. 

It took a few minutes, but both the hilarity and the shock finally wore off.

“You want to join us?” Harry shook his head. “You do know I’m at the top of Umbridge’s list, right? Anybody seen anywhere near me for any reason is going to be a target.”

“What makes you think we are not already targets of the High Inquisitor?” Ezra asked; dislike dripping from his voice as he spoke.

Harry’s eyebrows flew up. “Wow,” he remarked. “You really don’t like her, do you?”

“We’ve got our reasons,” Chris replied, his tone making it clear the subject was not up for discussion. “Do you want our help or not?”

“Just you three?” Ron asked curiously.

“Nope,” Vin answered from where he slouched against the shop. “All six of us are in if you’ll have us.”

“Three more Gryffindors,” Hermione mused. “A Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, and a Slytherin, too.” Her eyes narrowed as she focused on Ezra. “Are there any other Slytherins who might fit in?”

“Hermione!” Ron exclaimed as Harry looked shocked. 

“Think for a minute!” She shook her head in frustration before pointing at Ezra. “Slytherins are known for cunning, for the shadows. It’s exactly what we need.”

Harry shifted. “I don’t know-“

“There may be one or two who might be interested,” Ezra broke in smoothly, “but they are unlikely to pursue the possibility. I, at least, have the others. It is…” His voice trailed off for a moment in consideration. He took a deep breath. “It is difficult to throw off tradition and walk one’s own path. Without some kind of support?” He shook his head. “I doubt you will bring in many.”

“And if we could protect them?” Chris asked seriously. “Would any jump then?”

“That would be a horse of a different color,” Ezra agreed. “Zabini, the Greengrass sisters, possibly a few others,” he mused. “They don’t like the idea of working with Voldemort-“

Ron gaped at him. “You…you said his name…?”

Confusion swept over Ezra’s face. “You don’t?”

“It’s a work in process,” Harry answered, a small smile growing on his face.

“You might as well use his name,” Ezra commented. “If only because he does not want you to; one should always do their best to irritate the enemy.” Three pairs of Gryffindor eyes blinked in surprise while his two friends chuckled. 

“If anyone knows irritation,” Chris muttered, bumping him with a shoulder.

“One must build upon their strengths,” Ezra agreed as Vin grinned. He turned back to other three friends. “Also, it’s a complete bother to go around ‘You-Know-Who’-ing all the time.”

Chris gave him a look. “Only you would consider how much trouble it causes you.”

Everyone started laughing at Ezra’s exaggerated look of innocence.


End file.
